


Don't

by Alwaysunderwater83_Ash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Author Projecting, Skin Picking Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash/pseuds/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash
Summary: Draco picks at his lip - Skin picking disorder (kinda)orJust self projecting basicallyMight be triggering to some readers
Kudos: 1





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting annoyed so might as well put my thoughts somewhere LMAo - yeah just self projecting basically
> 
> You can contact me through [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/ncmesism/) or follow me on my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/alwaysunderwater/)

I have picked at the skin on my lip constantly, as if scared I might run out. It has been a problem since I was a child and I do not have the self control to stop now. It has become an addiction. A habit. No one understands either. Its not like cutting, not common enough for people to understand the reasons why. It doesn't leave visible scars, no one will know unless they see me doing it.

And they do, I used to be able to only do it when I was alone but now its become a mechanism. Whether it be in public or in the safety of my own room. I pretend not to notice the disgusted stares. Its infuriating, its not like I'm _not_ trying to stop. I wear chapstick more often to prevent it, but its hard.

My classmates notice, but only my close friends are brave enough to say anything. I slap Pansy's hand every time she tries to pull mine away. Sometimes I notice her frown, so begrudgingly I let her pull away my hand.

I continue when she turns away.

I have grown used to the taste of blood. Metallic and wetter than you might expect. Sometimes it bleeds for long periods, one time it was ten minutes. It happened in school and I had to hold a tissue and pretend it was nothing. My friends didn't question.

Sometimes I wish that they would look it up on the internet. That they could read about some of the reasons why I did it. Maybe then they would understand that when I do it in public, I am not asking for them to tell me to stop.

I am asking them not to.

  
  



End file.
